A Lesson Learned is a Lesson Earned
by FanggirlX
Summary: The story is about a lesson Inuyasha must learn if he hopes to save his friends. He runs into a witch who decides he needs to be set straight. Will Inuyasha learn or will he and his friends be stuck in her twisted world for the rest of their lives? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**A Lesson Learned is a Lesson Earned**

By: FanggirlX

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. **

**Chapter 1**

Birds were singing, children were playing, and the day was just beautiful. How could anyone work on a day when the sky was crystal clear, when the temperature was exactly right and when there was a tiny breeze dancing in the air that could gently lull anyone to sleep?

Well not Kagome, that's for sure. This was just not the kind of day one spent walking around looking for shards nonstop. And after a small argument, Inuyasha thought so to. Or he could have just wanted her to shut up; but it didn't matter to her because either way she was going to get to lay here in the soft lush grass under the shade of a huge beautiful tree and just simply enjoy the day that felt absolutely perfect.

And Kagome was laying there doing just that when a certain hanyou came over with a huff and effortlessly jumped into the branch above her. She opened her eyes to see that he was obviously unhappy about wasting a perfectly good day for shard hunting. Although she'd achieved her day of rest and relaxation, Kagome hated seeing him unhappy. So she searched her brain for an idea on how to cheer him up and finally came up with a way to cheer Inuyasha up as well as take his mind off of the fact that he wasn't shard hunting.

She looked to the kitsune child beside her who was happily eating a lollipop.  
"Shippo, will you go get the story book I was reading to you last night?" she asked with a smile.  
"Sure thing Kagome!" Shippo squealed excitedly and raced off to search her gigantic backpack for the story book.

"Kagome? This is the story you were reading last night?" Sango asked from where she sat in the shade. Kagome nodded with her smile slowly growing.  
"Great. I still can't stop thinking about it. That poor girl, I really can't wait to see what happens to her." Sango said scooting closer to Kagome.

"This story, Sango, was it the one you were speaking of this morning?" Miroku asked as he leant against a tree.  
"Yes. You should listen to, Miroku; you'd like it I bet." Sango answered. The monk shrugged and sidled over to sit beside the demon slayer.

Shippo came bouncing back waving the book around. "Is this it Kagome?" he asked plopping down in her lap and thrusting the book square in her face.  
She giggled and tugged the book down. "Yeah this is the one. Good job Shippo." He nodded and settled further in her lap and waited for the story to begin.

Kagome gazed up into the branches of the tree they were all under and spotted the red of Inuyasha's fire rat clothes. "Inuyasha? Would you like to join us down here to? It's really a nice story." Kagome asked. She heard him 'Keh', and watched him turn his back to her completely.  
"Ok then. Don't. I was just offering." She grumbled.

She then turned back to the rest of her friends and began reading where she had left off last night.

The story held everyone's attention and they only took a break from reading when Kagome needed a drink of water to refresh her voice or to give time for everyone to grab a snack to munch on. Soon the sun began to set and Kagome could barely see the words on the page in front of her.  
"Well guys sorry but that's it for now. I can't read the book anymore." She said sadly.

"It's quite alright Kagome. Your wonderful storytelling has kept us entertained the entire day. I believe your voice deserves a rest now." Miroku said with a smile, "Though I really do want to know how it ends." He admitted with a small chuckle.

"Yes I do as well. I can't believe everything that has happened to this one girl and that prince." Sango said with a bit of a dreamy sigh standing and brushing the grass off of her.  
"Shippo will you help me gather firewood?" Sango asked as she began towards the surrounding woods.  
"Yeah." He hopped up and trotted after her and her presently pocket sized cat, Kirara.

Miroku stood, "I will go get some water from the stream we saw back a little ways." He said as he grabbed the travel bucket they often used for just such a task. Kagome nodded and watched as he went off into the woods. She then glanced up at the brilliant orange sky and saw the purple clouds as they drifted with the breeze.

"Inuyasha did you really not enjoy having such a nice day off to relax?" she asked quietly, knowing he was still above her and that his sensitive ears would pick up what she said even if she whispered it.  
"No, I don't enjoy wasting time. We didn't need a day off. We just started off two days ago from our long rest at Kaede's place!" he snapped.  
"It was not a waste of time! Such a perfect day barely ever comes along and who wants to miss it searching villages for jewel shard rumors?"  
"Well who wants to waste a perfectly good day just sitting there when they can be doing something important like looking for the shards? They are important Kagome, or did you forget that?" he asked bitterly with a growl in his voice.  
"I didn't forget! I just-"  
"Just wanted to waste our time!" he cut in. "You do it all the time! Running off to places you shouldn't be and needing me to rescue you. Or bothering to help any poor sap with a sob story. Or running back home when you have one of those dumb test things even you yourself hate! Or constantly begging for a break because you're tired or you're thirsty! Or stopping to have little chats with that mangy wolf! Or doing exactly what you did today, when you make us stop just because you don't feel like looking for the shards! Well too bad if you don't feel like it! It's your fault we have to look for them so step up and accept the responsibility and quit delaying us." He finished his rant panting angrily.  
"I'm not delaying us on purpose!"  
"Well if you're not delaying us on purpose that makes you even worse because you really are so weak that you have to stop all the time. Even Shippo could go longer than you without a break! I swear the whole search would be easier without you!" he growled angrily. The minute the words left his mouth he wished that they hadn't but he would not back down.

Inuyasha listened for her angry reply but it never came. He glanced down to where she sat and saw that she was trembling. He took a tentative sniff and found his suspicions to be true; she was trying not to cry. Damn. He knew he'd gone too far but it really was frustrating. The longer the jewel shards were out there the easier it would be for Naraku to get to them. The more shards Naraku got the stronger he got. The stronger he got the more dangerous he became. The more dangerous he was the more damage he could do. Inuyasha just didn't want anything to happen to Kagome or the others.

So in his eyes the longer it took for them to get the shards the longer it would be until he knew they'd all be safe from Naraku or any other threat the shards brought along, and that was frustrating as hell. Especially when the main one-er one of the ones he was trying to protect was keeping him from doing so. He heard her sniff and then he smelt the salt. Yep. It finally happened. She was crying now.  
Great. He bit back a sigh. No matter his intentions he could never handle her right and he always ended up with tears or her burning fury. Right now he'd gladly take the fury to the tears.  
He watched as she stood up and he jumped down in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face. A painful sight to behold.  
"Kagome…"  
"If things would be better off without me, then so be it Inuyasha. I will leave. And I'm not coming back. I won't be here to delay things any more." She said sadly as she crouched and began packing up her things.  
Inuyasha could do nothing. Nothing but watch. He felt completely numb. He hadn't thought she'd leave. But here she was getting ready to leave. She finished and slung her backpack onto her back just as Sango, Kirara, and Shippo returned with wood for a fire.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango questioned instantly once she saw her friend crying.  
"Nothing really Sango. I'm going home now, can I borrow Kirara? I'm sorry I can't stay and finish the story with you guys." Sango was immediately at Kagome's side hugging her tightly.  
"Don't worry Kagome I can wait until you come back, you just go home and rest."  
Kagome's tears fell harder. "I'm not coming back Sango, this is goodbye."  
Sango gasped, "What! But why Kagome?"  
"I think the group would be better off without me delaying everybody. Please may I use Kirara to get home, Sango?"

"But you have to come back Kagome!" Shippo cried, jumping into her arms.  
She snuggled into him, "Shippo I…I can't. This is for the best. Things will be easier this way." Shippo looked to Sango for help only to find that she was crying into her hands.

"I don't know where you got that idea Kagome but it's absolutely absurd. Things would definitely not be easier without you. You are the only one of us who can see the jewel shards, without you we're just searching blindly." Miroku's voice sounded from behind her.  
Everyone turned to see he was standing just outside of the woods with a bucket of water at his side. Sango nodded fiercely showing she thought the same.

"Kikyo can do it." Kagome whispered, "In fact, she can probably do it better." She added, staring at the grass, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"We don't want Kikyo to do it we want you to!" Shippo shouted clinging tighter to her shirt, afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear. Kagome sighed heavily as tears still cascaded down her cheeks.  
"Tell her Inuyasha!" Shippo begged turning in Kagome's arms to face the one person he knew would be able to stop her, "Tell her we want her to do it!"  
Kagome didn't move to look at him but he knew she was waiting to hear what he'd say this time.  
He wanted to say Shippo was right, but something in him wouldn't let him. His throat tightened and the words that begged freedom were stubbornly denied by what he'd guess was pride.

Silence stretched out among the group.

"Tell her!" the child demanded again as his voice broke with the overwhelming emotion that filled him and overflowed out from his eyes.  
"He won't do that Shippo because it's not true." Kagome said sadly.  
Inuyasha could hear the hurt in her voice. He hated causing her pain and yet he still did it more than anyone else, maybe even Naraku.

"Kagome it is late. If you are going to leave please at least wait until morning, it's so dark now and it could be dangerous for you to travel this area at night." Sango pleaded sadly. Kagome knew she just didn't want her to leave, but she silently agreed to wait until morning for her friends' sake. A voice in the back of her mind added, _it's for your sake too. Maybe if you stay through the night Inuyasha will come to his senses and apologize to you so you won't go.  
_Kagome willed that voice away. She couldn't bring herself to allow thoughts and hopes like that because it would break her beyond repair if they ended up not coming true. She just couldn't believe that Inuyasha really didn't want her to travel with them anymore. She'd thought they were at least friends. That he at least enjoyed her company and appreciated her ramen contribution if nothing else. It had almost killed her to find out how completely wrong she was and now she simply felt empty.

Everyone set out their beds and eventually went to sleep, the idea of dinner all forgotten now with the threat of loosing their friend in the morning.  
Shippo clung to Kagome in his restless sleep. He refused to let her go. She smiled down at the young kitsune. She would really miss him. She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around at her other friends.  
Miroku was asleep leaning against a tree, and even in his sleep anyone could see he was deeply troubled and worried about something.  
Sango lay between Kagome and Miroku and tears softly flowed from her eyes as she slept. Heart breaking further, Kagome turned away from the sight of her dear friend crying. She would miss them to. They were such good friends they actually seemed like family to her in most ways and she didn't really want to leave them, or this place. She loved it here in the feudal era. Here the stars could still be seen clearly. The air was clean. The land was beautiful and mostly untouched. It was here she had the closest friends she'd ever had before. And it was here she'd learned of love, and heartache she added bitterly.

She turned to look at Inuyasha who was resting up in the same branch he had been earlier and saw that he was watching her.  
She started to turn away when what she saw in his eyes stopped her. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, tears that would probably never fall. His eyes held such pain in them and they seemed to be silently begging her to stay. She could see he didn't mean it. He hadn't meant what he'd said.  
That made her feel a little better. At least he didn't really truly think she was such a bother, and such a nuisance. But he still couldn't tell her that he didn't want her to leave. Why? If he didn't mean it why wouldn't he just take it back and let them get on with traveling? Pride maybe? Was he too proud to admit he was wrong? Maybe. But it seemed to be a little more than that. Then what? Fear? Was he afraid it wouldn't matter if he apologized? Nah, that didn't seem right either.  
What was the reason then? Try as she might Kagome could draw only blanks on the reason why. What she wouldn't give to be able to read his thoughts right now. She sighed softly giving up on figuring the stubborn hanyou out tonight and lay back down. Rolling over she waited to drift off to sleep.

Inuyasha heard her sigh softly and watched as she turned away from him. What he wouldn't give to be able to read her thoughts right now. He wanted to simply tell her he was sorry but he just couldn't make himself do it. What if she didn't care he was sorry. A hanyou's apology didn't really mean much in this world. But she wasn't really from this world though; which was also the reason she had trouble traveling so much, though, she'd gotten so much better since the beginning of their journey. She traveled better, shot better, ran better, camped better, and was better with her priestess powers. Reflecting on how well she'd improved made him smile to himself. He'd improved too since they'd started. He was better all the way around and it was all because of her, and the weird thing was, unlike Kikyo she hadn't tried to change him one little bit. He just changed. Maybe for her, maybe for himself he didn't know and it didn't matter. If he didn't get enough courage to take back his words she'd be gone as soon as morning came.

He huffed to himself in frustration and changed positions trying to clear the thoughts from his head and get comfortable enough to sleep.

After a while he found he couldn't. He relented to the fact that he wouldn't rest easy until he knew Kagome was staying. And he knew that wouldn't happen until he actually apologized. He hopped down silently and crept over to where she lay.  
"Kagome." He whispered.  
She tensed. "Yes?" she whispered back.  
"Kagome come with me a moment."  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Just come on." He was nervous, and he hated being nervous. It made him feel weak. And he hated being weak he had to make sure he was strong at all times.  
She rolled over and glared at him. Through the anger he still managed to gather strength from just looking into her eyes, which confused him because being with Kagome made him weak and yet being with her also made him stronger too.  
"Ok." She sighed gently pulling Shippo away from her and getting up to follow him.

Inuyasha led her away from the camp and into the dark woods.  
"Inuyasha wait! I can't see." She said frantic. He heard her voice tremble with her fear and he walked back the few steps and hesitantly took her hand.  
"Here. We're almost there."  
Soon they came into a tiny area where there were less trees and he knelt down pulling her down with him.  
"What's this all about Inuyasha?"  
"Kagome I…"  
He rethought his words and looked back on what she'd said this evening, and what he should have said then.  
"Kikyo could do it better. She has more experience with these things." He began. Her scent was instantly spiked with anger.  
"What?" she growled out. "You brought me out here to tell me-"  
"Will you just shut up and let me finish?" he snapped. After a moment of quiet he began again.  
"But what she couldn't do better is what you do better. You may delay us a lot but I guess you make up for it with all the good stuff you do. So I'm …. I'm sorry I said we'd be better off without you. We both know I didn't mean it really you just make me angry sometimes and then I say things like that."  
"I know you didn't mean it I just wanted you to say you were sorry. That's pretty much all I really need when you say something like that. Nothing fancy just an 'I'm sorry Kagome' and I'm ok again."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, well I could use other things to but they're probably not you're style."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked cocking his head to the side.  
She blushed, "I don't know, like maybe a hug or a flower or something. But its ok you don't have to because I know you mean it and that's all that really matters."

Filing that information away for future use Inuyasha asked the question that plagued him still.  
"Would you have really left in the morning?" he asked quietly not meeting her eyes.  
"I don't know Inuyasha. It really hurts when you say things like that, but then again I knew you didn't mean it so it's hard to say what I would have done. But I don't have to know now because you apologized and I don't have any reason to leave if you don't want me to."  
"So you won't leave if I don't want you to?" he asked hopefully.  
"Well yeah. I promised to stay by your side until you didn't want me to anymore and I'm going to stay true to that promise."  
"Good. Then I don't want you to leave. Ever."  
He could see her blush in the darkness. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
"I mean exactly what I said. I don't want you to ever leave me- er us again." Her eyes grew. He continued, "So that means no more tests and no more school. I say no more so its done."  
Her eyes narrowed, "Inuyashaaa…." She drew out angrily. "Why you little-" He cut her short as he quickly pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I hate it when you leave this world and… me behind. So don't. Don't do it anymore. You just said you wouldn't if I didn't want you to. And I don't. So don't"  
"Umm…Inuyasha…" Her voice had lost all traces of anger and now only held confusion.  
"Please Kagome. Stay…here… with me."  
"Oh Inuyasha…of course I will. I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that. You just have no idea."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
He gazed at her watching as her eyes danced joyfully glistening with unshed tears. She was so beautiful. He could no longer resist the urges he'd steadfastly fought off for so long.  
He slowly leaned in towards her.  
Their lips were only seconds apart.

**CRACK!**

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he realized two things.

One. He'd been dreaming.  
And two. The squirrel in front of him cracking nuts on the branch was going to die! How dare that thing stop the dream before he even got to kiss her. He swiped at the squirrel angrily. And watched somewhat satisfied as it scampered away shrieking.

So he hasn't really apologized then? And she's still going to leave in the morning? No! He had to stop her. He just hoped it went as easy as his dream did.

**Snap**.

He froze. Something was walking towards the camp. And from the sounds of it, it was a lot bigger than a damn squirrel that was for sure. He sniffed the air. Whatever it was had the strangest scent he'd ever smelled before. He jumped down soundlessly and set off to find what it was before it made it here to his sleeping friends. He crept stealthily along in the darkness until he came upon a short ugly old hag sitting on a stump with Kagome's book.  
_How the hell did she get that!_ He thought glancing around suspiciously. If she took that he wouldn't get to hear- er the others wouldn't get to hear the end is what he meant. He hadn't been listening to her read that stupid story in the slightest bit.  
He shook his head. Oh hell it didn't matter right now.  
"Hey you old hag! Give that book right now and I will spare you." He said cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
She looked up to him calmly and asked in a casual tone, "You ever read this story? I love it. A good lesson this one holds. That it does."  
_Ok…._

Obviously she wasn't going to be scared away so easily.  
"Nah I ain't read it. But it does belong to Kagome so give it back now hag!"  
"And this Kagome, does she want you retrieving her book for her? I'd say after what you said to her she wouldn't want anything from you." She said mockingly with a glint in her squinty eyes.  
"What the-? How the hell do you know about that!" Inuyasha gasped.  
"Oh I know quite a bit about you and your group. I also know you constantly tell that sweet child you're better off without her. And each time she forgives you after you rip her heart to pieces. She's more of a saint then I'll ever be that is certain." She cackled at her own joke that only she understood.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It didn't matter. The hag, odd or not, had stolen from Kagome and that would not be tolerated. Not to mention she's been following them.  
"What do you want! Why have you been following us?" he demanded.  
"I will tell you what I want all in due time and I have not been following you." She answered sticking her nose in the air as she crossed her arms.  
"Like hell! If you haven't been following us then how could you have known what all has been happening with us?" he argued haughtily.

This creepy old lady was wearing thin his patients.

"I watch you but I've never followed you. That would be creepy." She answered waving dismissively.  
And this wasn't?  
Obviously his definition of creepy and her definition didn't match.  
"I'll ask you again, what do you want with us?" he bit out harshly. If she didn't answer this time he'd start swinging. He didn't like hurting the elderly but with this hag he may make an exception.  
She cackled, "My you are an impatient one aren't you? Well alright we can skip to that part."  
"Good." He growled softly. Something about this old lady didn't feel right with him.

"The thing is, Inuyasha, that you and your pretty friend back there argue quite a lot. Mostly about the same things just in a different way. And most of them start and keep on because of the same reason. And to be honest it is getting quite old for me."  
"What's it to you anyway?" he snapped.  
"Your arguments are loud and they block out everything else most of the time for me, you both have quite the set of lungs on you, which with you distracting me like that it can come to be a real hindrance I can tell you. So I am here to fix it so that I can get back to helping those I really need to. I was supposed to wait with you two but really truly I just can't because frankly I can't take it anymore. Fixing this one thing will fix almost everything else between you two."  
"What are you babbling on about?"  
"Inuyasha to put it simply, I'm here to teach you a lesson. One you need to learn most desperately."  
"Oh and what could that be?" he asked angrily.  
"You shall soon see Inuyasha."

She waved her hand and everything began to glow.  
_Dammit!_ Inuyasha tried to dive for her only to realize he wasn't. His feet were glued to their place making his legs immovable and his arms hung useless by his side.  
What was she doing? Why couldn't he move?

"You see Inuyasha I'm putting you into a story book of your own much like this one here." She explained waving the book in front of his face, "So you can learn the lesson you so greatly need. All of your friends will be there as well but there is a catch. They won't know anything of this life and if you don't get them out they never will because they'll be stuck in the story forever. A little harsh I know, but a great motivator wouldn't you say? I find that people work much harder when not only their fate is on the line."  
"How do I get them out?" he growled in frustration.  
"Simple really, you follow the story and learn the lesson you are meant to, then use your new knowledge and bang bing boom the story's over and you are all back home. None the wiser, but you of course." She chuckled.

This was dumb. How would being in some stupid story book teach him anything? And what kind of crazy person did things like this anyway?

"Oh but there is one other catch I always love to save for last." She said with a pretty wicked smile.  
"And what's that?" he asked impatient. He accepted that he couldn't get out of this but hey how hard could it be? He'd go into her stupid story and be back by morning like nothing ever happened. Simple.  
"You won't know right off of any of this. You will think just like your friends will, that you were always in the world and life you are in the book and you won't know anything of me or my lesson or this world and this life."  
"What!" his eyes doubled in size, "Then how will I be able to learn this stupid lesson of yours if I don't even know I'm supposed to be learning a lesson. Lady you're insane! Let me go!" he struggled against her invisible hold.  
"You silly boy, its all part of the lesson. When you finally begin to learn this lesson you will remember everything you're supposed to when you're supposed to. Understand?"  
"No." he said bitterly.  
"Aw." She acted sympathetic. "Too bad." The woman added cackling.

Inuyasha really did not like this ugly old hag.

"Ok now. Here we go!" she declared.  
_Great…  
_"Have fun, Inuyasha, behave, and learn something." She said acting like a proud mother sending her child off to his first day of school as she pulled a hankie out of nowhere and dabbed her eyes with it. She then waved it and it seemed like she was getting further away. How could that be? She hadn't moved. Had he moved? He looked around and saw that indeed the trees were zipping by him and she was fading away in the distance. It was weird he couldn't feel anything. It was like he was in a bubble of some sort. Once the thought crossed his mind he realized he really was in a pinkish bubble like thing.

Just as he and his bubble thing came dashing back into the camp site there was a large flash of light.  
A sudden surge of panic over took him.  
No! The others! They had better not have been hurt in that stupid flash or that old witch was going down!

_Damn that hag_, was his last thought as his consciousness faded out to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha woke with a fuzzy brain and a mind numbing headache. He stretched with a yawn and glanced around his room.  
Wait. A signal went off in his head. This wasn't right. He glanced around once more.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, _Where in the hell is Miroku?_

That damn servant was never there when he needed him. How was he supposed to get up and get dressed if his servant wasn't there with his clothes? He hated depending on others. He was fine doing things himself. Whose stupid idea was it for him to need a servant anyway? Was he not old enough to dress his own body? But still, it's the principle of the thing, if someone's a servant then they should be serving! Not flirting with the maidens around the castle. He tossed his covers away and got up grumbling on and on about lousy servants and their just rewards.

He drug himself over to his washroom and quickly bathed. After dressing in something he deemed worthy for the day he prepared to leave and return to his bed chamber where his boots and his sword waited. He glanced momentarily at his reflection and grimaced.

The bags under the dark eyes staring back at him were embarrassing. How could he loose so much sleep over one simple dream? Besides it was stupid and would never happen in a million years. In two million years even!

He swiped a hand through his long black hair and marched back into his chamber. He sat and pulled on his boots and then strapped on his sword. Turning to face the door to leave Inuyasha came face to face with Miroku, who had the gall to grin at his prince when their eyes met.

"Miroku! Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku's eyes became clouded and dreamy as he answered Inuyasha's question with a satisfied sigh.  
Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust. "On second thought keep it to yourself. I don't wanna know."

Miroku left his fantasy and refocused his eyes on his prince. "But, Inuyasha, I think you may truly need to know. It involves something very important."  
Inuyasha snorted and turned away. "Doubt it."  
He pushed pass Miroku and headed down the extravagant hallway towards the main dining hall where his breakfast was probably getting cold.

He heard Miroku call to him to stop and hear what he had to say, but Inuyasha figured that if it truly was as important as Miroku was trying to make it seem then he'd follow and tell him anyway. So why should he delay having his food any further?

He turned a corner and smirked to himself as he heard the hurried steps of Miroku hustling to catch up to him.

Once breakfast was over Inuyasha decided he'd go for a walk and then head for the training grounds to get in a few hours of practice. Inuyasha wasn't really sure when exactly he'd truly need the skill of sword fighting, since his kingdom and all the surrounding kingdoms were in a long treaty of peace.  
Nonetheless, it was one of the few pleasures he had in his life so why should he question it?

He left Miroku behind as he headed out for his walk for the simple reason that he just didn't feel like looking for the stupid lecher. It would be much more work than it would be worth to have him come.

He clasped his hands behind him comfortably as he strolled through the palace gardens and headed for the wooded area that bordered the castle grounds. As he approached the forest he saw a figure dash into it a little ways off to his right. Letting his curiosity best him he ran to follow it and investigate. Why on earth would someone come in here? Most of the people in his kingdom feared this forest because it was rumored to be haunted.

Haunted by a strange white creature with gleaming eyes and wicked fangs and a heart of ice.

_Heh, if they only knew the truth._ He thought dismally.

Inuyasha heard a quiet giggle ahead of him. He paused and parted a bush the slightest bit so it would allow him to see but wouldn't allow someone on the other side to see him. What he saw he did not expect. It was a girl with raven hair helping a small fox out of some vines. The creature whined as it struggled to loose itself.

"Will you cut that out? I'll never get you out of this tangled mess if you keep squirming." He heard the girl scold.

Her voice was kind of pretty.  
Her hair cascading all down her shoulders and back was kind of pretty too.  
Inuyasha heard a final "There." And then the fox was free. It pranced around happily. Nudged the girl's offered hand in thanks and then zipped into a bush and out of sight. The girl giggled again as she stood and brushed the dirt from her emerald dress. The prince took a moment to admire the curves this girl had.  
He watched as she turned and looked around as if searching for the way out. He bit back a gasp when he saw her face.

Her face was a beautiful contradiction. The heart shape of it gave her a delicate appeal and yet her eyes were bold with a fiery glow. Her full lips made her look perfectly woman while the stubborn set of her chin made her look ready for battle. Her tiny nose and rosy cheeks held no contradiction. They were simply cute making her cute as well.

The girl turned and began to head deeper into the woods. Was she lost or did she really want to go deeper in? Inuyasha moved to follow, unfortunately since he didn't allow his eyes to leave the swaying form of the girl before him he did not see the stick directly in his path. He heard it though, as did she, as his foot came straight down on it snapping it in two.

She gasped and twisted around searching with wide startled eyes for the cause of the sound.  
"Is someone there?" she called out bravely, or at least she would have sounded brave had her voice not trembled in what Inuyasha would guess was fear. He didn't like the idea of this girl fearing him, or the feeling he got when he thought such a thing. He pushed it all aside to sort out later.

Thinking of the way her eyes would light up when he stepped out and revealed himself to be the great and amazing prince of her kingdom and not some monster there to eat her, he moved out from behind the bush.

"I'm here." He stated with a smirk on his handsome face. She gasped.

_Yes it is your dear prince charming come to rescue you from the dark and scary woods_. He thought arrogantly.

All thoughts along those lines vanished when her eyes narrowed.  
"How dare you spy on me! That's so rude! And then you try to give me a heart attack as well? What kind of sick game are you playing?" she yelled fiercely.  
His smirk was gone and in it's place an angry scowl was seen.  
"I wasn't doing anything like that ya stupid wench! I was walking through the woods. That's all. It ain't my fault if you get scared at every little sound!" he yelled back.  
Her face reddened. Because of embarrassment or anger? He'd never know.  
"I wasn't scared you jerk! I just wanted to know who was there! And I am not a wench!"  
"You were too scared! And ya look like a wench to me, wench!"  
He could not believe how loud she could get. Were those flames in her eyes or was he imagining things?

She growled, actually growled. Well it was a kind of girly growl but nonetheless the girl before him just growled with anger as she clenched her fists at her sides.  
"Quit calling me that! And what are you doing here anyway? I thought everyone was scared to come into these 'haunted' woods!"  
"I should ask you the same thing. If you knew this forest was haunted why'd you come in here yourself?" he argued.

She paused. Then shrugged. Apparently deciding this little yelling match of theirs was dumb she answered normally.  
"I just wanted to get away from people for a while." Her eyes stayed angry though, "But I guess I can't do that seeing as how stupid jerks like to follow girls into the forest and scare the life out of them." She added with a bite still in her voice.  
"I wasn't following you ya dumb wench I was walking here myself when I saw you. Like I would ever follow you anywhere!" he snapped.  
Her eyes flared. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I have no reason to follow stupid ugly girls into dumb forests when I can have any _woman_ I want!"

The fire left her eyes as quickly as it had first flared up.  
"Fine then don't follow me anymore. I don't want you to anyway you big jerk." Her voice quivered. Was she going to cry? Aw hell he hated when girls cried.

He heard the first sniffle of her tears as she stormed passed him. He quickly grabbed her wrist. She struggled against his hold. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice now with her tiny wrist in his hand just how small she really was.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked.

If she was so damn small how was her voice so fucking loud?

"Why are you crying? Quit it." He said as he held her firmly. Anger flashed in her teary eyes. She shot out a leg and kicked him good and hard in the shin.  
"Ow! Hey!" he yelled as she managed to tug away from him. She took off running. He growled low in his throat. She'd pay for that.  
Inuyasha chased after the troublesome wench. He saw her just up ahead almost out of the forest.

He pumped his legs and practically flew up behind her. Just as she made it out he tackled her from behind. They hit the ground. She rolled and squirmed and kicked and smacked. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Quit hitting me." He said through grit teeth.  
"Get off of me." She threw back.

Someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see Miroku with a wide smile on his face.  
"Inuyasha, I see you've already met our guest."

Inuyasha jerked his eyes back to the girl beneath him. Guest?  
Her eyes were molten chocolate as she glared back at him.

Miroku smirked with deep satisfaction as he said. "Prince Inuyasha meet _Princess_ Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Shocked, Inuyasha snapped his head up to lock eyes with Miroku's as he mouthed, _Princess?_Miroku's smug grin grew while he nodded.  
Inuyasha quickly scrambled off of the girl and then on to his feet and watched with disbelief as she angrily struggled to get up and then once standing proceeded to march right up to him. She slapped him hard across the face.

"If you're a prince, you jerk, start acting like one!" she screamed and then stomped away towards the castle.

Inuyasha continued to watch, awe struck, with a hand held to his now sore cheek.  
Princess Kagome.  
Heh, who knew?  
Wait! Miroku knew! Why hadn't he told him?  
He turned sharply to glare at his, soon to be dead, servant and friend.

"Mirokuuuu." He growled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me we had a princess staying here!"

Miroku shrugged, grin still in place, "I tried to tell you this morning but you refused to listen, my prince."

Inuyasha glared at the idiot who was dumb enough to rub his face into anything and then remain standing where he was. The fool should have been running.  
Well, that could be fixed.

"Oh is that so Miroku?" Inuyasha asked darkly. Miroku caught on to the danger that was being promised in his near future and put his hands up in defense.

"Now wait Inuyasha I did truly try and tell you! And then you left me when you went for your walk! How could I have-When could I have- Inuyasha wait!"

Inuyasha's predatory smirk only grew as Miroku stumbled over himself in his haste to place some distance between himself and his dangerously angry prince.

"You won't get away Miroku!" Inuyasha threatened as he dashed off in pursuit of his unlucky servant.

"Of all the things! I have never seen a prince act so rudely!" Kagome seethed as she stomped towards her room.

"I mean really? Who taught him how to act anyway? First spying on guests and them chasing them like its some psycho game of tag. Well that won't happen again that's for sure." She declared as she came to her door.  
Nodding firmly with her decision, a fire came to life in her eyes as Kagome announced to herself, "Yep, from now on I'll just stay away from that dumb Inuyasha." The angry and slightly rumpled princess opened the door and entered through it slamming it shut behind her.  
Two sets of eyes, which belonged to two people who had just so happened to overhear the princess's entire angry monologue, turned towards each other.  
It appeared their job was going to be much more difficult than they had first thought.

"Inuyasha don't you think you were rather hard on me? All I did was neglect to tell you one teeny tiny little detail. Was that truly worthy of this pain you've caused me?" Miroku whined as he nursed his tender jaw.

"Keh, hardly! If anything you deserve worse! I looked like a fool." Inuyasha snapped as he stomped over to the window and glared out of it, his arms crossed over his chest.

Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Oh I see. In that case you are absolutely correct sir, I did deserve what I got and a little more maybe. I had no idea you were smitten."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he whirled around to face Miroku. Whose grin said it all. He'd known exactly how to get a rise out of his friend and had very well done just that. Miroku smiled at the disgruntled prince and waited for an angry comeback, but it never came. Miroku turned a questioning gaze towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was staring open mouthed and wide eyed at the door behind him. Hesitantly, the servant twisted to see just what had his friend speechless.

There standing a little ways down the hall was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, in all his regal glory talking with a lovely woman dressed in an elegant yellow dress. She appeared to be in her late forties and had a warm motherly smile on her face as she laughed at something elder prince said. Though it was strange for Sesshomaru to be carrying on normal conversation with another life form it was not unheard of. What was unheard of was Sesshomaru carrying on a normal conversation with another life form and both parties enjoying it. And from the lack of ice in Shessomaru's gaze, it was obvious he was enjoying his conversation just as much as his guest.

Inuyasha could not control his legs. They carried him over to his brother and the woman without his bidding them to do so.

Sesshomaru, ever aware, noticed his brother's movements and turned his steady gaze to meet him.  
The older brother silently waited to find the reason why his younger sibling felt it necessary to grace them with his presence.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, then eyed the woman closely.

"Who's this?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes, though physically he never even batted an eyelash; much less showed any outward sign of his displeasure.

"Inuyasha must you always act with the manners of a pig?" he retorted dryly.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm not a pig. Now who's she?" he said indicating the woman standing beside him offering a warm smile.

Sesshomaru would have sighed then and there if he believed in doing such things. As it were though, he did not and so to show his frustration he simply hardened his stare that was currently trained on his brother.

"This, Inuyasha, is Queen Higurashi of the Eastern Lands. She is here to discuss with me a few matters involving our two kingdoms. I expect you will treat her and all who accompanied her here with the respect they are due, yes?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened the slightest bit.  
Queen? Did that mean….was that princess with….? Oh. Oh crap.  
They were. The princess was this woman's daughter! It had to be that.

_Well it would certainly figure_. He grumbled.

"Of course. What do you take me for, a pig?" Inuyasha answered with a smirk. He then turned on his heel and walked off, stopping only to grab a still wide eyed Miroku before continuing on to his quarters.

Once the two of them reached his bedroom Inuyasha shut the door tight and turned to Miroku with frantic eyes.

"I have to fix this!" The troubled prince exclaimed.

Miroku, who was unsure of what his prince was talking about, hesitantly replied, "Oookaaaay."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"She's a queen you idiot! And she's here to discuss important matters with my dumbass brother! Do you know what that means?" Inuyasha shouted.

Shaking his head Miroku answered, "No. No, not really. What exactly does it mean?"

"It means I'm a dead man!"

"How's that?"

"I pissed off her daughter! Which means I've pissed off the mother! Which means I've pissed off my brother! Which means I'll have to do all kinds of stupid crap and listen to tons of his stupid lectures on how to be a proper king! Which means I'm gonna die from brain exhaustion or boredom or something!" he screamed ramming his hands through his hair. "Gods, I'm doomed." Inuyasha added with a groan as he fell back into his bed.

"Oh I see. Well, my prince, why don't you just make it up to the princess?" Miroku suggested.

"That could work." Inuyasha agreed sitting up to meet Miroku's confident gaze. His hopeful grin then turned to a scowl. "But dammit, she acts like a royal bitch and _I'm_ the one who has to go groveling back asking for her forgiveness? I don't like it."

"I understand Inuyasha, but which is more important at the current moment in time; a small blow to the pride or days full of endless hours of Sesshomaru's Guide for Kings to Be?" Miroku questioned, holding his hands out like a scale weighing the options.

Inuyasha sighed and opened his mouth, ready to refuse all ideas that involved his begging for forgiveness, when a memory hit him.

The prince saw himself sitting in a stiff backed chair staring straight ahead with clouded unfocused eyes. Sesshomaru was in front of him with a chalkboard to his right and a pointer in hand, with which he was presently using to indicate a diagram depicting several key factors of the perfect royal posture.

Inuyasha shuddered. His back had hurt for weeks after that.

With a sigh he relented, "Alright Miroku. Got any ideas as to how I can fix things between me and the royal pain in the ass?"

Miroku's eyes glinted merrily, "Oh I may have something or other up my sleeve."

He leaned in closer wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder to bring him close enough to quietly inform his prince of his many schemes.

A single figure crept silently out of the room unnoticed by the two boys and quickly headed down the hallway. The princess very much needed to know that the younger prince and his sidekick servant were scheming against her. She would not be very happy to hear this and would probably like a chance to form some sort of retaliation or at least be prepared for what ever those two were planning.

Kagome had just finished changing clothes when a knock came at her door.

"It's not locked." She called, flopping down on her cushy soft bed unhappily.

The massive door creaked open and in popped a head.

"Hello Princess Kagome."

Kagome sat up at the sound of the feminine voice she'd come to know and love the past few days and met the steady gaze of Sango, a maid in the castle.

"Boy am I glad to see you. You will not believe what happened to me!" Kagome exclaimed as she leapt to her feet and crossed the floor to her friend.

Sango came the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh I may have an idea," she said with furrowed brows, "But you go ahead and tell me anyway."

And Kagome exploded. She told her story and with each passing word her voice grew sharper with anger.

"And the worst part is, Sango, that he wasn't even sorry! He was rude to me the whole time, even when I got hurt, that jerk!"

"You got hurt?" Sango questioned, concern instantly entering her expression.

"Oh, well, a little, just my ankle. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad now. I took a bath and wrapped it." Kagome answered with a tiny wave of the hand, dismissing her injury. Suddenly a spark flashed in her eyes as a thought occurred. "But then, there, it did hurt, pretty badly too and he didn't bother to help me. He didn't even bother to actually see if I was hurt! He should have been a little sorry. But no he wasn't the least bit remorseful, Sango."

"Yeah well he's sorry now or at least he will be." Sango reassured with a knowing smile.

"What? Why?"

"His brother will kill him when he discovers how rude he was. Sesshomaru has high expectations for as to how his family's name and reputation should be upheld."

"Good. Then he'll take care of it and I won't have to worry about dealing with that dumb prince again." Kagome smiled.

"Um… no." Sango answered biting her lip.

"No? Why not?" Kagome argued.

"You see, Inuyasha has this plan to make things up with you so his brother doesn't find out about what happened today."

"What? How do you-"

"I was in there changing sheets when they came in and began discussing their plans." Sango grinned, "The idiots never saw me."

"Oh. So he's going to make it up to me, huh?"

"Yes."

"But not because he's sorry or because he wants to make me feel more welcome?"

"No."

"But because he doesn't want to deal with the wrath of his brother?"

"Yes."

"I see." Kagome replied with a blank look. "That jerk!" she exploded. "He's worse than I thought. I'll drop dead before I make peace with him!" Kagome yelled, her face reddening in anger.

"I thought you'd say that. So what's the plan? Because trust me we'll need one. I know these two and with that pervert calling the shots their plan will be a doozy."

"You mean…you're going to help me go against them?"

"Of course. Those two numbskulls deserve it and I'm the best at making sure they get what they deserve, well except for Sesshomaru. But sometimes I think I may be better, I am a woman after all."

They giggled.

"Well alright then! Let's get to this. By the time we're done prince Inuyasha will regret the day he ever decided to mess with me." Kagome declared.

"I hate this." Inuyasha grumbled as he followed Miroku down the hall towards the princess' room.

"I know Inuyasha, but its for your own good so deal with it. Because if you don't feel anything but anger and resentment about this then you won't be able to pull this off. You have to act charming and interested and apologetic and caring and you can't do any of that if you stay angry the whole time." Miroku lectured.

"Geez, you sounded just like Sesshomaru for a minute there."

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "Did I? Oh well perhaps I went a tad bit over board but it really is important now for you to pull this whole thing off. My butt is on the line now as well since I have helped you conspire against our guest."

Inuyasha glared at the servant, "You mean to tell me you're only worried now because you are at risk? Thanks. Really, your concern is touching, Miroku, it means a lot."

"Now Inuyasha, you know that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?"

"No, no of course not I would be worried for your welfare regardless of whether I would be in danger as well." Miroku replied with a nervous grin.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Just get outta here and leave me alone to apparently save both our asses." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha watch your language when you're around her." Miroku advised.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? Of course I'll watch what I say. Now get outta here. Go find some woman to bother and leave me alone." He snapped.

Miroku nodded and then quickly scurried off, hoping and praying with his every fiber that Inuyasha didn't damn them both to hell on earth.

Inuyasha walked the last remaining steps to the door and took a deep breath before he knocked on it.

The sound boomed out and echoed around him in the hallway. After a few moments when no answer came he huffed and tried again. The echoes came but still no answer did.

He bit back his frustration and raised his fist to knock again.

"What are you doing?"

He jerked around to face the intruder. He quickly saw that it was the princess he'd been trying to get for the last ten minutes. And she was glaring at him

Oh shit.

This would be harder than he'd expected.

If she was angry-and that look on her face said she was-then he'd have to do a lot more to make things up for his actions then they'd originally thought.  
Why did women have to be so difficult?

"I umm…" his voice caught.  
He coughed and tried again, using his best princely voice. "I came to see you princess."

"Oh really? Why?" she asked crossing her arms and lifting a brow.

"Well, I guess I came to say that I was sorry." He explained in his still very prince like voice. He hated it, he sounded stupid and snotty but most women loved it so why shouldn't this dumb princess? She wasn't any different then any other woman.

"Well, get on with it then. I have better things to do then stand here and stare at you." She snapped.

Make that this dumb _and_ rude princess.

"Dear princess, I am deeply sorry I offended you earlier with my actions. I beg thee for your sweet forgiveness." He said with a grand bow.

He glanced up at her. She didn't look impressed. In fact she may have looked a little angrier.

"And I also seek to reconcile with you for what I did by treating you the way I should have from the start." He continued, making it up as he went, hoping he'd say something to take her scowl away.

"Um-hm. And just what do you plan to do to reconcile with me? How will you fix things?" she demanded.

"It's a surprise." He said easily. Because it was. At this time and moment it would be a surprise for him too.

"A surprise." She repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes, my princess, a surprise." He replied with all the confidence in the world, meanwhile, on the inside, he was panicking about just what exactly he could do for her.

"I don't really like surprises." She answered stiffly, the challenge notably in her voice.

"Now if you'll be so kind as to remove yourself from my way. I'd like to go into my room now."

He stared at her. She was dismissing him? Just like that? He stepped aside, but kept one arm in front of her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Does this mean you refuse my offer of reconciliation?" he asked adding the perfect amount of disappointment to his prince voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. Now, if you will." She said waving him away with the flick of her wrist.

She really was dismissing him.  
He removed his arm and stepped the rest of the way out from in front of her door, dumbfounded.  
He watched her open her door and step inside.

"Wait!" he called out just as she was shutting her door.

"What?" she asked looking at him through the still halfway open door.

"What would I have to do to make you reconsider?" he asked, this time actually desperate. His first two plans had failed. He had nothing else to go on, no clue what to do. He didn't want to deal with his brother or the consequences of what he'd done. There had to be a way.

She glared at him, eyes hard; and then for a tiny moment in time-one that he'll never forget even if he tried-the fire faded and her eyes softened. Her soft gentle gaze was like a punch in the gut taking him off his feet. The look she wore gave the impression that she could see into his very soul and he momentarily wondered if that were true.

She sighed softly, "You really want a chance to make it up to me?"

"Yes I'll do anything. What do I have to do?" He answered, eyes wide. He couldn't tear his gaze away from hers.

"You have to be the prince you're supposed to be." She replied softly.

With that final gentle whisper she quietly closed the door in the face of an awestruck prince.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N.- Very, very sorry it took me so long to update. I just got busy and by the time things  
slowed down and I got back to my computer I had completely forgotten how I wanted the  
story to go. So I re-read everything and waited and finally I remember. But while I was  
waiting another story popped in my head and I am debating on posting it. It is a naruto fic.  
I think I just might post it so check it out if you would please.  
Thank you and again I'm really sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter.  
Fanggirl ;)_**

**  
Chapter 4**

Inuyasha paced his room. What the hell did she mean? 'Be the prince you're supposed to be?'  
He was polite to people outside the castle and those important people who visited.  
Well at least he usually was. It wasn't his fault he didn't know she was damn royalty though!  
Stupid Miroku.

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his sides tightly as he struggled to find the meaning behind that dumb princess' riddle.

He acted like a prince already! Sesshomaru had made sure of that! So what then?  
Plopping down on his big bed he sighed.  
This was hopeless. He'd never figure out what she meant by that. Never.

A knock at his door brought Inuyasha out of his gloomy thoughts.

"What?" he snapped refusing to get up.

"Inuyasha? How did it go? Did you do well?" Miroku called to him.

Miroku may be able to decipher her meaning! Hope filling him he rushed to the door and tore it open.

"Miroku. Tell me what she meant." he demanded.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I simply require one thing before I can do that for you."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you do there's always a catch with you isn't there?"" Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled Miroku into the room by his collar.

"Alright what is it you want?"

"I simply wanted you to tell me what she said, my prince." Miroku answered with a sly smirk.

"Oh. That was all?"

"Yes. And it hurts so deeply that you would think so little of me, Inuyasha."

"Shut it. You usually want something!" Inuyasha snapped.

"So what exactly did she say?" Miroku prompted.

"Oh, right. She said be the prince you're supposed to be."

"And what brought that around?"

"I asked what she wanted me to do to make her agree to reconcile."

"Ah. So I take it our plan didn't work then?"

"Nope. Nothing worked. Except dropping the act and down right begging."

"Perhaps that's what she wants then Inuyasha. To see the true you and not some charming act. Just maybe that is what the princess meant by requesting you be the prince you are supposed to be?"

Inuyasha thought about it a moment. "Hmm…you could be on to something. But Miroku you know that the true way I act is horrible. I'm rude and rough and harsh and I don't listen to a word anybody says!"

Miroku stared at him. Eyes flat win disbelief. "And you are aware of all this?"

Ignoring him Inuyasha continued on, "I doubt that's what she truly wants."

"She thinks that is what she wants." Miroku agreed.

"So how about I give her someone not as incredibly prince like as what I tried today but not my real character either?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku chuckled, "And you said those drama classes your brother taught you were a waste of time and good money."

Smirking at his friend he nodded, "They were. Who needs'em. I am a natural." he replied arrogantly.

Inuyasha trotted towards her door once again. Giving it a good knock he waited.  
Moment later she opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked, eyes narrowing once she saw him.

"I have come to try again my fair princess." Inuyasha began, hurried to continue as it looked she'd shut her door. "I'd also like to apologize for my actions earlier. Of course ou would know that a character that charming was not the same man who chased people through forests. I should have given you more credit then that and for that I'm sorry. Truly." he said bowing his head slightly.

"Uh huh. you should be. It was a total lack of faith in my intelligence. I mean seriously does anyone fall for that act?"

"Most do actually."

"Really? Who? They'd have to be true idiots if they do."

"The other royalty that visits us actually you highness."

"You don't say. Well I am not like them so if you will."

"Wait. I had a slight more to say first."

"Fine. Out with it."

"I promise, that if you allow me to take you on a stroll through our gardens I will be the one accompanying you. I, Inuyasha, not some extravagant act I have created to please my guests. What say you princess?"

His eyes bore into hers hoping she'd go for it this time.

"I say no. oh, wait, you were polite to me so I actually say no thank you. But all the same, no prince Inuyasha, I will not go anywhere with you. Now please leave me be."

Fists clenched at his sides. His temper was rising.  
This girl riled him like no other before her!  
Miroku watching from around the corner groaned, he could see it coming.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. don't do it my prince. You were actually doing so well."

"Dammit! What is your problem bitch? I tried being formal and polite. I tried being less formal and still polite but that's not good enough for you is it? You just refuse to help me out don't you?! You're hell bent and determined to tell my brother and ruin my life! What is the point of giving dumb riddles if there is no answer? Huh? God you sicken me with your haughty attitude!"

"Haughty?! Now you wait right there mister! I have not been haughty, and if I have it is not without reason or provocation! You come here disturbing me acting like some fairy tale prince charming and think that I will flutter my eyes and swoon for you!? No offense Inuyasha but get over yourself! I am not like all other girls or royalty! And I will not fall for the same tricks they do! And my riddle was not a riddle! You want a chance to make things up to me? Fine! Great! You should make it up to me since you hurt me! But do not! I repeat! Do not think that I will reconcile with some fake Inuyasha when it was the real one that injured me! It will be that one and that one alone that grovels at my feet for forgiveness, and no other. Now good day oh great prince of many faces!"

Her door was slammed in his face before he could get out a single syllable.

"Damn." he muttered running a hand through his dark hair.

"She certainly has a set of lungs on her doesn't she?" Miroku asked as he turned the corner and joined his friend.

Still slightly dumbstruck Inuyasha simply muttered and turned on his heel to return to his room.

Inside her quarters Kagome had thrown herself on her bed and was crying into her many pillows.  
That arrogant jerk. Who did he think he was?  
Sango had not been kidding when she'd said they wouldn't play fair.  
All Kagome wanted was to wait here peacefully for her sister to arrive so they could continue on. But no. She could not do that thanks to this Inuyasha.  
She pummeled her pillow with her frustration and then stood to go to the wash tub to rinse the tears from her face.

Inuyasha slammed his door as he charged into his room.

"That witch! Who does she think she is? Demanding I be what she wants?" he snarled.

Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha she simply asked for you to be yourself. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"You know why! Dammit, you know why! Get out! Just get out and leave me alone!"

Miroku sighed as he nodded and did as told. Closing the door behind him he heard his prince scream his fury and despair as he began to throw things about his room and break anything he could get his hands on. Miroku listened sadly as the violence ended and the worst part came. The tears. Miroku stood there leaning against the door listening as his lord sobbed his frustration out.  
Inuyasha had pretended for a long time now that the event had not hurt him as bad as it truly had. And he'd acted as if he'd healed perfectly from it when inside he still bore deep, unbearable scars.  
Inuyasha had not been kidding when he'd said he'd been a natural at acting. He was. He'd been doing it everyday for years now.  
And it was all because of one heartless witch and a cold, cold hearted girl too full of herself to see the damage she did to others.  
The witch who'd cursed him and the woman who'd left him because she'd discovered the true Inuyasha.

Tsubaki and Kikyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Alright so I am glad to say I have another chapter to post. Hopefully this story will get rolling again now that I think I know where I'm going with it again.**

**And right now I would like to thank two special people who gave me a big boost in the very beginning. I know this is very late and for that I apologize.**

**To Mariah-90- Thank you very much for your words. For you to have told me that I could have written an actual episode...I was speechless. Not to mention ecstatic. I hope you are still reading and still enjoying my story.**

**To Lady Kayanne- Thank you. I was so happy you liked my story and that you thought it was funny. I always like to be funny. I hope that you have liked my other chapters as well.**

**Thank you both. As well as everyone else who is reading this story.  
Fanggirlx**

**Disclaimer-Inuyasha is not mine...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kagome took a deep breath.

What were the chances that he was out there some where?

Slim to none right? He was probably off licking his wounds.

Smirking at that thought the princess opened her door and slipped out. She was the type of girl who liked to watch the stars and stare at the moon when she wanted to think clearly. And right now she definitely needed to think clearly.

Tip toeing gently, Kagome crept quietly down the corridor and out a small side door. Strolling through the gardens she brushed petal tops of flowers here and there as she passed them on her way through, a smile beginning to grow on her face.

No one had stopped her.

Mission accomplished!

Picking up the pace Kagome hurried towards the forest she'd been in earlier. Other than the part where she ran into Inuyasha- that part had not been too nice -she'd enjoyed that forest. It was beautiful and soothing.

Stepping into the brush the princess smiled happily. She always felt more at home when amongst the trees.

--

Inuyasha glared out at the night sky. It was coming. He could feel it. The change. As soon as that cloud uncovered the moon his curse form would take affect.

Scowling he went over to his bed and sat on it. Should he lock himself up inside? Or perhaps just do as he normally did. Screw the princess and all her self righteousness, right? So what if she sees? She couldn't do any worse than everyone else has.

Having made his decision Inuyasha watched the sky. It was almost time.

He opened his window and leapt from it. Crouching as he landed in the soft grass he felt the moon's gentle glow come over him. Then he felt the not so gentle sizzling under his skin alerted him to what was coming. His change.

Inuyasha groaned as his body began to alter changing shape to fit the form of his curse. First his body began to grow fur everywhere. Following that, his hands turned to paws as did his feet and slowly his body shrunk and took the form of a dog. A fairly big sized dog, not very huge, but not tiny either. A Chihuahua he was not. But...a human he was not either.

In this form he had glowing red eyes with golden pupils that shimmered in the night time scenery. Swishing his long fluffy tail Inuyasha took off for the forest. His nightly haven. At least now he could have some peace and quiet away from that annoying girl.

--

Or not. He growled angrily. What the hell was she doing out here in the middle of the night! What kind of princess was this idiot anyway?

He blinked a couple of times hoping it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Once.

Twice.

Tree blinks.

Nope she was still there. Sitting in a small clearing on a large root leaning against a tree staring up at the sky through a break in the branches was indeed princess Kagome.

She's pretty, Inuyasha thought. Suddenly he realized what he was thinking and who it was about and shook his head clear of such traitorous thoughts.

No, no she is not pretty. She's ugly, evil, and rude.

As he glared at her from his spot in the brush he got an idea.

Oh…yes it was time for some payback.

He could jump out and scare her this time and chase her out of his forest without any penalty. Maybe then she'll see how lucky she was earlier to find it was him and not someone or some_thing _else.

Crouching low he sprung forth through the leaves and landed in the clearing not too far away from her.

She turned her head to meet his glowing red eyes.

"Oh."

Oh? A huge scary dog jumps out in front of her and all she has to say for it is oh?!

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Inuyasha froze. She was what?

"I'm probably intruding aren't I? This is your place isn't it?" she chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "Who am I kidding? With how mighty you look this whole forest is probably yours. I was intruding the minute I stepped in here, wasn't I?" she asked looking at him with glistening chocolate eyes.

Why wasn't she running away screaming her little royal head off?

"Would you mind if I stayed just a little longer? I won't be a bother. I promise. I just…wanted to get out of that place." she sighed softly.

Baffled more than he'd ever been, Inuyasha simply sat down and stared at her, curious as to what this strange princess was thinking.

When she saw him sit down, however, she took that as his indication that it was okay for her to stay.

"Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how grateful I am to you." she said clasping her hands in front of her smiling brightly at him.

Huffing he simply situated himself in a more comfortable position and continued to watch her.

She leaned back against her tree letting her head fall back so she could once again watch the sky.

Was she stupid?

Her guard was totally down now! If he chose to attack her she'd never see it coming in time! She'd be defenseless against him!

After a moment she brought her head back down to lean against the tree in a way where she could look at him.

"Do you have a name?" she whispered. Then she laughed lightly, "Even if you had a name how could you tell me? I can't speak dog. What was I thinking?"

Turning her gaze directly on his eyes she asked, "Would you mind if I gave you a nickname?"

He stared at her.

Moments passed.

She didn't do anything just sat simply watching, as if waiting.

What? She honestly wanted him to answer? And how did she propose he do that?

Finally he huffed lightly and shook his head.

_There you, stupid wench. Ya happy now? _He thought angrily.

Smiling she nodded, "Thank you. Okay…let me see…what can I call you?" she tapped her chin as she thought.

Inuyasha sat watching her, growing more confused by the moment. Was she really just going to sit there and talk to him? But he was a dog! A wild dangerous looking dog at that!

She was fine with that sort of thing jumping out at her, but when he as a normal human prince jumped out at her she screamed like a little girl and got all angry? How did that work exactly?

"You are white and fluffy but I am almost certain that calling you something like Fluffy or Marshmallow would offend you." she said giggling.

He let a small rumble be heard from his throat. You damn right he'd be offended by being called Fluffy or Marshmallow!

She simply giggled harder, "Yes I figured that would not go over well."

"I could call you Cloud since they are both white and fluffy... Or oh I know! How about I call you after one of my favorite things? Would you like that?" she asked excited.

Inuyasha just sat there. _Depends on what your favorite thing is_, he supposed.

"One of my favorite things is snow! So may I call you Yuki?"

He stared at her. _Yuki?_

_Yeah, sure, why not? _Inuyasha gave a single nod.

Kagome's face lit up.

"So you like it then?"

He didn't move.

"Okay then. I will now call you Yuki."

_Yay. _Inuyasha wished he could roll his eyes.

Somehow Kagome sensed his feelings.

"Hey now. Don't be like that, Yuki. You said it was fine." she teased.

After a moment of silence Kagome looked to him again.

"May I talk to you about some things? I wouldn't normally bother you…but I don't have anyone else. Please?" she pleaded with big watery eyes.

Was she about to cry?

Aw, hell he hated crying girls.

He lay down to show he wasn't going anywhere and that she could talk all she wanted as long as she didn't start to cry.

"Thank you, Yuki."

Kagome situated herself so she was completely facing him

"Yuki, I am scared." she whispered.

"And I'm angry." she added.

Inuyasha perked his ears up. _Scared of what? Angry because?_

"My mother went and decided…she decided…something that should have been my choice. But now it isn't and I will never get the chance for it to be." Kagome sighed sadly.

"And because of that anger I must hold back from my mother I am being so rude to people lately. Especially that Inuyasha guy."

At this Inuyasha's head came up to watch her as she spoke.

"I don't think he can help being as a big an oaf as he is. I believe he truly thinks that act of his is better. Poor guy."

_Poor guy? Big oaf! _Inuyasha rumbled low in his throat.

"Oh come now, Yuki. I'm not pitying the guy. He probably doesn't want nor need pity anyway."

Kagome looked thoughtful a moment, "You know, I honestly thought he was a true jerk in the beginning. But then…then when he was just trying to keep me from closing my door…something was in his eyes. Something real. No act. No false words. Just simple emotion."

Inuyasha's eyes doubled in size. _She saw all that?_

"Yuki, something bad happened to that guy for him to think he had to be someone he wasn't. I can't help but wonder what."

She chuckled ruefully, "But I shouldn't be wondering anything about him, really. I know that. I have no right to. And yet that one moment when he'd seemed real, and I had a tiny glimpse of the true him, it was beautiful. And because of that, now for some reason he keeps popping up in my mind. More than anything ever should. Or ever has"

He was floored. Inuyasha could not believe that he stayed on her mind. But what did that mean?

"Yuki," Kagome said locking eyes with him, "I want to be his friend. I do. But he just keeps pulling these acts out from his sleeve. I won't befriend anyone he creates. Only Inuyasha himself."

Her eyes glowed with a fire that was strong and beautiful. They held Inuyasha captive as he got lost in the depths of them.

"But…I don't really have the right to demand such a thing of him. It is his life after all." she mumbled, the fire in her eyes dieing quickly.

Inuyasha huffed. If she wanted that all she had to do was say so. She didn't have to be so rude about like she had been doing so far.

"I…have been so horrible with him. But he makes me angrier than I have ever been."

Inuyasha nodded, Y_eah and the feelings mutual, wench. You rub me the wrong way like no other can. So what? We're even._

"But even still I would be his friend if he'd let me." she said as she began to fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"There's just something there. I can feel it. I know, I just know, that if given the chance we'd be very good friends. At least I think so anyway."

Once again amazed at her words Inuyasha continued listening. No longer wondering why she felt the desire to talk to a dog, just happy that she was. He was learning very interesting things. Interesting, indeed.

"But after how I have treated him, we will probably do nothing more than fight the whole time. And I don't have very much longer. Which makes me sad that I will probably not get to become his friend before I go. But at least I now have one friend."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"I have you. Thank you for that. I needed someone to talk to."

Inuyasha again gave one nod for her answer.

Kagome smiled, "You act kind of like how I imagine he would, actually. Well, when he's not being rude. But I suppose that's just retaliation for my own bad behavior."

Inuyasha conceded, _Yeah partly. But really I'm like that a lot. For some reason, I haven't been able to bite my tongue and hold it back as well as I can with others._

"You want to know a secret, Yuki?" Kagome whispered.

He waited.

"If he asks me tomorrow to let him make it up to me I already plan to say yes. But he'll have to do it by my rules." she said giggling. "I think it will be very fun. I hope he agrees. It is all a part of my plan to get him to loosen up and be himself. He's a prince I know. They have responsibilities and obligations to uphold. But he is also a person. And I being another child from royalty know that if you are only true to one and not both then problems arise. If a royal child ignores their obligations then they could ruin things for their entire region. But on the other hand if they simply go along and are only true to their responsibilities then they loose who they really are. I have seen it many times. And I do not want that for this guy. Inuyasha seems like a nice guy if he'd just drop the act. I want to help him do that. So that the person who tried valiantly to keep my door open with real words and raw emotion is not lost to a charade forever."

Inuyasha was in awe, completely dumbstruck by her honest words.

_Kagome…_

"Well I guess I better be getting to bed, Yuki. A princess needs her beauty sleep you know."

Kagome stood and dusted off her dress.

Turning to smile at Inuyasha one last time she bowed.

"It was nice meeting you, Yuki. I hope to see you again. Thank you for your company and friendly ear. It helped me…a lot."

She waved at him and then turned and started on her way out of the forest.

Slowly Inuyasha followed. Making sure she made it into the castle safely.

Once at the door she turned back to him one last time.

There was a sweet smile on her face as she waved goodbye one more time and then slipped inside.

Inuyasha just stared at the door, still in shock. Perhaps…he needed to rethink his strategy with Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! :) This is the very first story I ever posted on fanfiction. I still love this story idea very much.**  
** However, it has been years since I started it. I may someday go back and rewrite the first 5 chapters to fit my current writing style but as for now, I simply adore the story and want to continue it when inspiration strikes. I hope anyone reading this story isn't too tremendously bothered by the slight change in writing style, honestly, I hope it is a change for the better XD **  
**Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for reading!**  
**Love FanggirlX**

* * *

The next day it wasn't until noon when Inuyasha was finally able to see princess Kagome. According to Sango the princess had wanted to sleep in.

He'd smirked at that.

So the princess liked to stay up late but it was too much for her to handle, was it? What a pity…

Already this morning he'd been going over things in his mind that he could possibly do tonight with her.

Maybe he could have 'Yuki' get closer, give her a reason to keep coming back.

Though, to his knowledge there was no special reason he wanted her to come back again and again.

Princess Kagome was just adding some excitement to his otherwise boring nighttime schedule. He didn't really like her.

The sudden involuntary memory of the girl sitting under the moonlight relaxing against a tree staring up at the stars with a sweet peaceful smile on her face made him rethink that declaration.

Alright…he didn't really like her a _lot_.

"Ah, my prince, there you are."

Turning to face Miroku, Inuyasha nodded greetings to him.

After lunch he'd come out to the gardens to think for a moment before he went and attempted to rectify things with Kagome again.

He already knew that she was going to say yes.

But he knew as Yuki, not Inuyasha. So Inuyasha had to have a plan.

Miroku sat on the bench beside him, "Well, Inuyasha, what is the plan of action for today? We must hurry before Sesshomaru asks her about her stay thus far."

Inuyasha glared at the boy beside him.

Ya think? Like he hadn't already thought of that!

"I don't know what to do." he muttered.

But in actuality he did. He was about to set his plan into action.

After discreetly asking around, he'd discovered that the princess enjoyed coming to the garden after her afternoon meal.

He'd had his meal early and then had come here, to the garden to think…and wait for her.

So any minute now princess Kagome would come strolling around that corner and when she did she would hear the confessions of a _real _prince.

She wanted genuine?

He could give her genuine.

"Miroku, I just have no idea. Kagome…she's different." he continued in a voice that sounded as if he truly were confiding yet it was just loud enough to carry across the garden to grace her unsuspecting ears.

"She's unlike any princess I have ever met. And I have no idea how to approach her now. I have made a total fool of myself. She saw through my acts. She saw…me." he sighed heavily.

He glanced at Miroku, who was conveniently, and might he add strategically, sitting on the side of the bench that if he looked to Miroku he could also see the place the princess would be coming from. And from what he could tell she was there now. Pressed against the corner, trying to hide; she was listening.

Perfect.

His eyes then focused on Miroku who was staring at him with disbelief. Miroku was buying it too. That just made this better. That meant this could sound all the more 'real'.

"Inuyasha…I have not heard this side of you for many years. Not since-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't really like this side if you haven't guessed." he smiled ruefully at the ground, "It got me into a grand deal of trouble."

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I don't think Kagome is anything like that."

Inuyasha shook his head, "She's not." meeting eyes with Miroku, and glancing behind his friend momentarily he continued, "She's different as night is from day. She asked for my true person. She seems to genuinely care. Well, that is, of course, if you can take that out of all that screaming she's been doing lately... But really it's not been the tone with which she speaks, but what she say when she speaks that has caught me and rendered me…speechless. Though, what has truly captured my attention, Miroku, was her eyes, they speak louder than even the loudest shout she's accosted my ears with. "

Miroku shook his head, "My, my aren't you insightful this morning. What has brought this change about?"

"I saw her." Inuyasha said, using a stage whisper.

"What, how? When?" Miroku asked confused.

"Last night. I could not get her words to leave me. So I was sitting at my window trying to think of what to do next. And as I sat there she came out of those woods." he pointed to the forest surrounding the castle. "And…the way she was walking, with the moonlight beaming directly behind her, as if guiding her. Miroku…I actually dropped my jaw at the sight. And I decided that no person with that innocent of an appearance when she's unaware of the eyes on her could truly have any ill intentions. So…I am going to try this 'true person' thing she has asked for. If that is what she wants then I'll try."

Miroku's mouth was hanging open, he quickly recovered however and smirked at the prince, "So you experienced an epiphany induced upon you by a beautiful woman last night, did you?"

"Now, I wouldn't go so far as to say all that." Inuyasha argued, hoping to sound angry and embarrassed in a perfect blend.

"Oh, but that's what it sounds like, my prince."

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut it." he mumbled.

Then he heard her footsteps. He waited.

Snap.

The few twigs scattered on the ground. She'd stepped on one, 'alerting' him to her presence.

Inuyasha whirled around and came face to face with the princess.

He stared at her a moment and then his face looked like he was horrified.

"How long have you been there?" he gasped, anger giving volume to his demand.

She just stared at him, a soft gentle look in her brown eyes.

Inuyasha stood up with a huff, "Whatever you managed to hear, ignore, you stupid girl. I didn't mean any of it. You hear me? Just forget anything you heard!" he snapped and then took off running for the castle door, making his grand dramatic exit.

But not before he heard good old reliable Miroku say, "Don't worry, princess. Inuyasha just isn't used to people seeing him like that. Trust me when I say, it is truly the rarest of occasions for him to even be in such a way. He's probably just embarrassed."

And then Kagome's sweet voice answering, "I see."

Grinning like a madman he ran through the castle door and down the corridor. Once in his room he barely withstood breaking down into laughter.

Oh yes, perfect, she saw. She saw exactly what he wanted her to. She heard exactly what he wanted her to.

Stupid princess…thinking that she could make him show her who he truly was.

Ha! What a joke.

Prince Inuyasha grinned wickedly as he stared out at the woods. He was a genius of manipulation and she was but a mere puppet snared in his string. Kagome stood no chance.


End file.
